Curiosity killed the Dragon
by murky lane
Summary: Abandoned, up for adoption. PM me or Discord: bRebUUb
1. Chapter 1 - Heavenly Fate

**I have read many stories where Great Red trains Issei and helps him become a lot stronger than the one in canon. I really do like those stories because they have their own characteristics of Great Red, which can really make the story amusing. Because the student becomes the mentor majority of the time, Issei usually turns into Great Red.**

 **Writing Female Vali was something I never imagined. A gender bent version of a male character was something I could never do, of course same with writing a male character that was supposed to be female. However, reading a couple of Fem Vali stories had helped me actually quite like this unique stuff, since it's a lot better than pairing him up with Rias. It's a lot more amusing and fun to write a female Vali that relates with Issei.**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy this story. It's a big slice of life but the action and badassery is still there. I'll be following the canon since I'm already thinking hard enough on a DxD fic that consists of its own plot.**

 **gg wp, hope you enjoy thx**

* * *

When a child is born, they are gifted with two fates that can very well define them. One is with a family that loves you, and the other is with a family that sees you as something else.

And as for the child of the two Hyoudou couples, Issei Hyoudou, their new son was a miracle. After multiple tries and attempts, as their hope for a child began to fade, Issei Hyoudou was born to fill in the empty hole the two couples once had. The child grew into a fine man, who reached for many possibilities and interests like a normal child.

However, a human's personality can switch instantly if something major happens in their lives. A good example would be Issei Hyoudou's father, who has just recently lost her wife to her past ex-boyfriend, who recently found out she was married and had a child. The murderer was sent to prison for 35 years, serving rightful justice.

The Hyoudou's father was a typical, ordinary man. He had his moments and he had his times. However, because he was too ordinary, he eventually took the route of a drunken father who later even started abusing his own child, that took miracles in order to bring into the world. The thoughts he held during his abusive times were simple.

 _"You were born to replace her life... why aren't you respecting it?!"_

 _"Be thankful that she died for you, you damn ungrateful child!"_

 _"Why won't you talk?! Why won't you express your feelings?!"_

The thoughts banged the man's head every time he waved the baseball bat at Issei, who had helplessly tried to defend himself with his bed sheets as he took the beating. He even skipped schools sometimes, due to having many bruises that he received from his father.

Suffering from an abusive father for more than two years, the child who held his anger until now was finally able to fight back. Unknowing that he was the current generation's Red Dragon Emperor, Issei used his sacred gear to beat and kill his father, going as far as to squeezing his claws into his father's stomach.

The gruesome scene eventually led to Issei being an orphan with a Red Dragon at his side. The police, after not being able to find out the culprit of the murderer of his father, eventually closed the case as "suicide", even with the scars of definitive murder.

However, that's just how the Law enforcement was in Japan.

* * *

"Shit.. I think I'm losing myself here." said Issei, who was at his 9th drink in a bar. The bartender was nervous to serve him more drinks, but the brown haired boy's pockets just kept on rolling on the table. His eyes started to shiver, while his thoughts were slowly fading away.

 **"Kind of unusual for you to fade after 9 drinks. Something bothering you, partner?"** Ddraig asked.

"Noooope. I finally got the power to live in peace after a decade of intense training... But now I just feel bored and empty, you know?" answered Issei, while having his drink on his hands as he waved it around. He was resting on his left arm, his eyes half awake.

 **"I understand that feeling. It was until the White One showed up that I truly felt entertainment in my life as a dragon."**

It was just a moment before a young, beautiful white haired person entered the bar. It was her by herself, and her hair reminded him of something.. so vile. And despite that, she was a one fine looking woman with one of the most spectacular builds ever.

The dizziness in Issei was gone, his eyes only focusing on her now. It was like there was a new goal right in front of him, that he just had to accomplish. And to his surprise, the girl sat right next to him, as if she wanted to.

Looking closely, she had the same eyes as what Issei had when he came to the bar. Filled with boredom, confusion, and uneasiness. She started ordering her drink, and she was a one fine drinker at that.

Issei couldn't help but to look at her from moment to moment. Not only was she beautiful and exactly his type, there was something about her that he just had to figure out. And besides, it didn't take long for the silver haired beauty to notice Issei's staring. Even when she stared back, Issei didn't flinch, and just stared at her in the eye.

The lovely fact was that she wasn't giving him the _'Don't look at me, creep'_ but instead the _'Why do I think I know him?'_ look.

"What's your name?" asked Issei.

"Valerina... and yours?" asked back Valerina, who had the same expression as Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou. Don't mind me asking, but did you come here confused on what to do next?" it was cheesy, but Issei had to ask. Something in his head begged him to ask her that question, as if he just had to know.

Much to her surprise, Valerina answered without hesitation.

"Yes... I was able to successfully finish what my life urged me to do.. now I'm empty on what to do next." Valerina exclaimed, and Issei took no time to question her once more.

"And that goal of yours, had a requirement of gaining immense amount of power. And after you did, nobody can touch you or fuck with you, but now you're just lonely?"

"Yes. That's exactly right."

A moment of silence bestowed upon the two half-breed dragons. It was a short conversation, but it was like they figured each other out with just a few words.

Powerful, unstoppable, invincible, bored, and confused on what to do next.

But what was most important, was that both figured out who each other was.

 **"White Dragon Empress."**

 **"Red Dragon Emperor."**

In a normal situation, if the two opposing sides met, they would immediately battle it out and secure the victor. However, in this moment, neither one of them activated their sacred gear, but instead calmly held their drinks.

Ddraig and Albion, the two Heavenly Dragons inside the two half-breeds had no idea how to react. For centuries have they fought countless times, after their two hosts has met on the battlefield. This was the first where they didn't immediately bring out their weapons of destruction, but looked at each other with lustful eyes.

"I didn't know my eternal rival held the same life and thought as me." Valerina declared.

"And with that, I'm sure you know what I'm thinking about." Issei replied back, as Valerina nodded in acceptance. The lust for both half-breeds was only getting stronger as they looked at each other.

* * *

 **Issei's Home, Kouh Town**

The dominant sides for both dragons didn't give up when they were doing an act of sin. Their existence was meant to dual for their eternal lives, but they have cheated and decided on a new goal in their minds.

Both dragons didn't want to waste their time helping others and fight for justice. Their strength and revenge has already been achieved, so their life was free to do whatever they wanted. Such was a way of a dragon, and they were taking full advantage of that.

Because both half-breeds were so dominant on bed, it was hard to say who had the control during their acts. Issei was on top majority of the times, but Valerina also found her way to be top.

"I didn't know sex felt so good." said Valerina, who was looking at Issei in the eyes as he was on top of her. It didn't take long for Valerina to accept that Issei was a little stronger than her, so she gave up and allowed Issei to do what he wanted to her.

Despite being strangers, the two didn't act like they were strangers. They rather had sex like they knew each other extremely well and knew what they liked.

"I don't mind living like this for a few decades. Hell, maybe even centuries!" Issei exclaimed as both mates moaned in pleasure after Issei came in for the 8th time. Issei grew tired from the act, and so did Valerina. They both lied there on the bed, all naked with their clothes on the floor.

"You know, if we tell anybody of our pilot story, I don't think a single one of them will believe us." said Valerina.

"Meeting in a bar, then we immediately understood each other by simply looking at each other in the eyes for 5 minutes. Then, we made out as we made our way to my house, and had the hottest sex for a few hours until we got tired."

The two half-breed dragons laughed, as Issei rolled over to face Valerina who was looking up at the ceiling. He then grabbed her right breasts, playing with it as she smiled and attempted to grab Issei's manhood.

"Ever since I was little, I wished for power and the title of indestructible. After achieving that dream, I was left lonely and confused on what to do next. I was left to do stuff alone simply because everybody feared me." Issei explained.

"And I had the exact same goal. Except I had to kill somebody in my family for ruining my peaceful life that I deserved. I succeeded in killing him, and in the end, I had the title of indestructible as well. And just like you, I was confused on what to do next and what my existence was for."

Both grinned as they shared their short life stories.

"I think we both knew what we actually needed."

"Have somebody by your side to do many, many fun and sinful things with."

Hearing Issei's answer, Valerina giggled as she got on top of Issei, and attempted to kiss him right in the lips. It was a french kiss, a deep one at that. The two couldn't help but to stick their lips together, as if they found their perfect partner that they could spend eternity with without getting bored.

"How about we start our new life tomorrow.. in my town's academy?" asked Issei, which Valerina happily nodded.

"I heard that the devil's territory consisted of that school called Kouh Academy. I think making some mess would be a lot of fun." said Valerina with a smile, as she couldn't giggle at the thought of making the devil's territory into their own just for fun.

"We've lived painful lives already. I think it's time for us to have at least a little fun, no?" asked Issei. "No doubt about it, the thought of having sex in the school bathroom turns me on too.. I didn't think I was this sexually needy."

And with that, the two agreed on starting a whole lot of a mess in this town, which consisted of devils and fallen angels alike.

* * *

 **Kouh Academy**

The two half-breed dragons ended up extremely late for their first day. They applied for school last week, and this week was their starting day. The two was so used to having sex late at night for multiple hours, and sleeping around at 3 am. They couldn't help it but to wake up at 11 am all morning, and do another round before one of them did rock paper scissors to see who makes breakfast.

And after a while, they agreed on becoming official lovers, and called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Valerina also agreed to call Issei 'Ise', and Valerina 'Vali'. They even exchanged their real identities, and how their past life was like. Issei knew that Vali was a Lucifer, but didn't mind at all.

Their skills were limited when it came to house jobs. Cooking was neither one of their specialty so cooking breakfast or dinner was in favor of them. Majority of the time they just leave the house for food, always eating fast food or a fancy restaurant only to have Vali do some real sexual acts under the table.

The two wore whatever they wanted in public, but Vali usually wears that's very revealing since that's what she likes. And so did Issei, looking at his newly girlfriend like that was the sexiest thing ever.

However, even with the two totally at it, the two actual Heavenly dragons Ddraig and Albion never gave their opinions on the choices the two made. Even if there was no progress between the two Heavenly Dragons, their hosts were surely making the fastest progress in the history of all Dragons.

"You know, maybe we should've applied as teachers." said Issei as they made their way down the street, much to their surprise nobody with their same uniform on sight. Even though they were both late, they didn't run or use a magic circle to transport themselves to school, and just walked to school.

"No way. Being a student definitely has more opportunities open to do more despicable things. Don't you want to meet the Gremory and the Sitri? I heard they run their own little clubs there just for the devils that enter that school."

Having no idea, Issei changed his mind rapidly of maybe registering as an adult teacher. The idea of messing around with the Gremory and Sitri family got him all excited, since the devils were beings that he didn't respect.

They were selfish, always acts high, and fame and status is everything for them. The idea of the Underworld's system wasn't something Issei respected, and so did Vali.

Upon their arrival to the school, they filled in their absence paper and made their way to class. They both made sure that they ended up in the same class, and in the same grade level as the Gremory and the Sitri.

They waited outside the classroom they were suppose to be in, as the teacher was finishing up a subject.

"If Rias Gremory begins to suspect us soon as we introduce ourselves, do you want to unleash our aura together?" asked Valerina.

"That'll be fun. Getting the first reaction off of the Gremory girl should be a lot of fun. How much do you want to release it?"

"All of it." the two giggled at the thought of scaring the devil into oblivion. They were both excellent hiders when it came to their dragon aura, so there was no way a normal devil or any other race could sense their appearance.

And after a while, the teacher excused himself to introduce the two new transfer students who were late for their first day.

"My name's Issei Hyoudou. I came here to have fun and learn a couple of things while I'm at it so let's get along. Specially you, Rias Gremory." Issei said as he looked over at the crimson haired princess, who was sitting at the far left side of the classroom on the 4th seat.

"And my name is Valerina Lucian." was all Vali said.

She was surprised that her name got called, but the two dragons realized that she suspected the two to being not human. And just with their luck, Sona Sitri of the Sitri family in the Underworld just happened to be in the same class as her.

The two devils exchanged glares as they begun to fully suspect Issei and Vali, which was what they really wanted. And at the same time, the two dragons unleashed immeasurable amount of aura, glowing red around Issei and glowing white on Vali.

Unleashing aura like that would normally knock back anything on the present area, but because of their expertise in aura and power they were able to show off their strengths without anyone noticing.

The only ones who noticed was Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, who both were shocked at the sudden act the two dragons took. Rias Gremory in particular begun to shake, as Issei and Vali made their way towards her since there were two seats that was empty right behind her.

The day went on with Rias not being able to function correctly for the entire class time. On the other side of the classroom looked over at the scene once in a while, to make sure the two dragons weren't doing anything harmful to Rias.

But it was hard to do so with more than half the students passing notes and whispering to each other about the two transfer students who knew Rias Gremory. As a student president it was her job to make sure everybody was focusing, so it was hard to make sure Rias was alright.

However, neither of them touched or tried to talk to Rias. Instead, Issei flickered a piece of folded paper towards Rias. Hitting her back in the head, she realized it was a piece of paper with a note on it and carefully begun to open the note to reveal a long text with Issei's mediocre Japanese handwriting.

 _"Hey! I'm pretty sure you already realized we aren't human. We're obviously not here to make any trouble, so can we talk your club room during lunch?"_

Rias thought about it for a minute before she answered back. She threw the note behind her which landed on Issei's desk, with the answer being

 _"Fine. I would like to talk to you and the other girl, anyways."_

With that settling it, Issei and Vali patiently waited for lunchtime to do their first mischievous act inside the club room.

* * *

As the lunch time bell rung Rias dismissed the class immediately without talking to Sona about it. Instead of using the magic circle, she walked there with caution to make sure she had a plan before going in the club room. It was obvious the two new transfer students were dangerous and could potentially harm her reputation if they were to do anything to her.

Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory's queen and best friend followed behind her as she made her way to the club room along with her.

"Sona told me that there were new students in your class today. And they both might be very dangerous." Akeno said. Rias nodded at her statement, and said "We'll take full caution. It's very likely they're already in the club room right now. Where is Kiba and Koneko?"

"Right behind you." said the white haired nekomata, with the blonde knight of Rias Gremory behind them as well. They were informed by Sona to go in the club room with Rias, in case they were planning an attack.

"They showed their aura on the first visit. I'm not exactly sure what it meant, but I'll be guessing that they're not friendly people." said Rias, as she used both hands to slowly opened the door to the ORC club room.

Slowly opening it, it revealed a male figure sitting at the seat where Rias normally sits in, with his arms resting on the arm rest of the chair. Issei looked directly at Rias and her peerage behind her, as they attempted to defend their mistress and fight the man if needed.

"I recommend telling them to put their weapons down, Gremory. Trust me, I won't try and hurt you. I only came here to talk." Issei said as he smirked, knowing that there was no way that such low class devils could even scratch him.

 _'I don't want to eliminate our fun potentials, either.'_ thought Issei.

"We have every right to suspect that you might be a terrorist. The sentences for disrupting the Gremory family's territory is death!" exclaimed Rias as she pointed at Issei, who couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"You have rights to think I'm a terrorist?! That's hilarious. You know nothing about me, Rias Gremory."

"Then what right do you have to infiltrate the territory of the devils without registration? From far as I can tell you are not a devil or an angel. Your aura was dark, red, and perhaps even evil." Rias said, furthering the amusement for Issei.

Realizing that Vali Lucian, the girl next to Issei during their introduction was missing. She also portrayed a very large amount of aura alongside of Issei.

"What about that girl, Vali? She's one of your companions, isn't she?" asked Rias. Issei pointed to his left, and a golden magic circle appeared on the floor. And within seconds, Vali appeared with a smirk on her face.

"So you're at a level where you can't detect a simple magic invisibility. Good to know." Vali made her way to the couch, sitting as comfortable as she liked. She put her feet on top of the wooden table.

"Take a seat, Rias. Don't worry, I'll discuss everything." said Issei as Rias hesitated. Her pride was still strong despite two dragons in front of her was doing whatever they liked in her club room. However, she didn't have enough power to make them leave.

She simply stepped forward, waiting for Issei Hyoudou to explain what's going on.

"Now. All I am going to ask is a small favor. In exchange, we'll tell you our true identities. Deal?" asked Issei.

"I want to hear the deal first before we agree on anything."

"Very well. I thought you would say that, so fine. Long story short, we're bored."

Silence filled the room as Rias's face was filled with confusion. She didn't know what he meant by 'bored', and just looked at Issei as if he had more explaining to do.

"Sigh. In other words, we actually want to get involved with most of the stuff that happens around the world. It just happens to be so that the devils make the finest drama, and I thought maybe if we helped you..." Issei said, gaining the attention of Rias Gremory with those last words.

"If us two helped you get out of your forced marriage, I think it'll be a little nice for you to somehow forced the Underworld to give us the title of being an ultimate-class devil."

Everyone except for Issei and Vali was shocked at the statement Issei made. Not only did Issei knew about Rias's engagement, he's also demanding a title higher than her's.

"How do you know of my engagements?!" asked Rias, while shouting. She was more confused than anybody in the room, since a stranger just exclaimed that they knew about her forced marriage. Not only that, but the price for it was to give them a rank higher than her's.

"I think that shows that we aren't beings to be messed around with, Rias Gremory."

As soon as Issei finished his statement, Vali's twelve devil wings sprung out of her back, alongside with her Divine Dividing Gear. Issei, despite not being a devil only had his dragon wings out, with his boosted gear summoned.

Rias Gremory and her peerage was looking at the two Longinus users, who were destined to fight each other for as long as they lived. Except for this time, they seemed very close.

"Unfortunately for you, we aren't going to take a no for an answer. Since we'll be working together for a while mind as well introduce ourselves to the full. Since action and events is what we're yearning for I think this is a good time to showoff our true power and capabilities." Issei stated, as Vali nodded.

"My name is Valerina Lucifer. You can call me Vali from now on, and I am the Red Dragon Emperor's girlfriend. And I just happened to be the White Dragon Empress myself, coincidentally."

The name "Lucifer" and "White Dragon Empress" ringed the head of the Rias Gremory as the rest of the peerage was shocked at the sudden reveal of the two strangers.

"And my name is Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. I have more than enough power to become an ultimate-class devil, or even a Satan if I wished. However, in order to do that I must become a devil first. No thanks."

"Then how will you gain the title of an ultimate-class devil in the first place? You can't be any class in general if you're not a devil." Rias said.

"That's where you come in, Rias. You have enough power and source to promote us up there. And Vali here is already a true devil herself, so she should be a no problemo." Issei said with a smile, knowing that there was no way Rias could ever decline.

"My fiance is Riser Phenex of the Immortal birds. Are you sure you can defeat him?" Asked Rias with uncertainty. Issei sighed, as Vali answered for her.

"If you really want, we can kill him. Along with every other Phenex family member."

Shocked at what Vali told Rias, she looked at her feet as she thought about it for a moment. There was no way she alone with her peerage could defeat Riser, so Rias was alternatively looking for new members for her peerage so she could at least get the winning chance.

However, she didn't expect two Longinus users to suddenly appear like that in front of her, saying that they were willing to help her out and with other problems as long as she could give them political power in the rating games.

In fact, she wasn't even sure if she could keep the promise. If the two dragons did manage to defeat Riser and call off the marriage, there was no way she could just let it pass and hope they forget about the promise.

Not only was there both the Red Dragon and the White Dragon Emperors in front of her, there was also a female member of the true Lucifer family, who is infamous for being the father of all devils and the creator of the Underworld.

* * *

 **Wasn't sure how to end it so there you go. Liked it? Review for fucks sake.**

 **I rushed it a little bit but I don't think I did too bad on it. I know I have another I should work on but this idea just wouldn't leave my fucking head so I wrote it.**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Birds, One Stone

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Rias Gremory really needed help to get rid of Riser and the arranged marriage. If the two dragons were telling the truth, the two Heavenly Dragons could beat Riser into pieces and Rias wouldn't have to suffer for the rest of her life with a man she didn't love. However, what worried her was the fact that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise afterwards.

"I'm truly sorry, but I can't accept it. Even if I'm the sister of the Devil King, it isn't within my power to grant you two the title of Ultimate-class devils." Rias stated as she shut her eyes, expecting a negative answer from Issei and Vali.

"Well, than there's nothing I can do." said Issei, while sighing. As Issei got up from his seat and prepared to leave, a light bulb appeared on top of Vali's head as a form of expression to show that she had a different motive.

"I got an idea. Give me your ear, Ise."

Vali got closer to Issei's right ear, and started whispering words that Rias couldn't hear. As Vali was getting to the conclusion with the 'idea', Issei's eyes widened in surprise as if he could never think of a better idea.

"Oh, that isn't such a bad thought." Issei whispered back, as Vali continued. And after Vali was finished, Issei clapped his hands together in agreement. "And just for that, let's do that thing you've always wanted to do as celebration."

Rias and the others had no idea what they were talking about, considering they could never imagine the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress ever doing the birds and the bees.

Though they did just say they were dating in a sense. Issei then continued.

"Forget the deal. Instead, in exchange for breaking up your marriage, there's a new request."

"I'm all ears." Rias replied back, having a serious face.

"Invite us to your wedding. Not the engagement party, but the actual wedding."

[-?!]

Everyone was surprised and shocked by what Issei asked. He was telling Rias to wait until the actual ceremony, where she had to kiss Riser. Though the thought was something Rias wanted to avoid, if the two dragons who were willing to help her get out of the marriage, she would do anything within her power to do so.

"Please don't joke about of this, Issei Hyoudou. We're truly grateful that you're willing to help us with this problem, but-" as Akeno was about to finish up her sentence, Vali interrupted.

"If you want us to kill Riser Phenex or stop the arranged marriage altogether, you will at least have to pay. After all, Ise and I are the Heavenly Dragon Emperors, and our services don't come lightly."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other before looking back at Issei and Vali.

"If that's all you want.. I can arrange it." answered Rias, while feeling unsure. Inviting the two Heavenly Dragons to her wedding was not a problem, but that means she couldn't report their existence in the academy until further notice.

'Just what were they thinking?' Rias wondered as the two dragons prepared to leave the room.

"Then that's that. Just tell us where the marriage is going to take place, and we'll be there." Issei said. He then grabbed the door handle, with Vali following behind him.

"It'll be in the capital, Lilith. Specifically, in front of the Four Great Satans' castle. There's a ceremonial building next to the eternal library. Exactly four weeks from now." Rias answered.

"Good, then we'll see you then. Goodluck on the rating games, unfortunately we're too busy to help you on that." Issei waved behind him, as Vali followed behind. The door shut slowly as the two left the room.

Akeno made the first comment after the two Heavenly dragons left the club room.

"I never imagined the two Heavenly Dragons would ally together, let alone be lovers."

"Indeed. I am more than grateful that they would help, but I have a bad feeling that they'll do more than disrupt the marriage." Rias said.

"What do you mean?" Yuuto asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"My parents and my brother would be at the wedding. If the two dragons seek entertainment, they might want to fight Riser and my brother at the same time."

Rias's words made the group feel uneasy, since a fight with her brother might result in heavy damage to the entire capital of Lilith. If the two dragons were as strong as they claim to be, the battle would cause massive collateral damage.

And that was not all. The other Satans would also be present during the wedding. And that would lead to even more destruction.

Only time could tell if her plans had come to naught or fruition.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Two weeks has passed since the deal was made between Rias and the two half-breeds. There were no sign of disruption at school, with both Issei and Valerina behaving well in class. However, with the disappearance of the two during lunch times, it gave Sona and Rias a slight suspicion on what they were doing lunch times.

In fact, after all the suspicions, Rias and Akeno both walked on a terrible scene in their club room's bathroom. Define terrible?

Valerina Lucifer's beautiful light skinned legs were wrapped around Issei's back, as Issei held her with both his hands. Valerina's face was all over Issei's neck while Issei did her in the ORC club room's shower. The water was hot and running, forming steam as the two half-breeds went at it.

As Rias caught them doing the unexpected, instead of telling them to leave, Rias immediately shut the door, leaving Kiba and Koneko rather confused.

"We... we will be skipping club today! Everybody out!"

And that was that, with Issei and Vali giggling and laughing as they continued having sex.

While waiting for the actual wedding event, Issei and Vali were so bored to the point where they started a prank near Sona Sitri as well. The biggest prank they pulled was where they tied up Saji, and jokingly demanded money for his life.

They even had ski masks and everything, and to top it all off, a fake bomb. A teacher took this seriously and rushed the kids out of the academy, while the two dragons couldn't help but to burst out laughing as Sona immediately prepared a barrier.

Upon figuring out who was behind the fake bombing, Sona and Rias was undeniably angry at their actions. Saji, for once in his life was scared to death, thinking that his own master abandoned him for two humans who held a bomb.

And with countless pranks on the two high-class devils, the fourth week finally arrived.

The current day was Saturday, the day Rias Gremory was getting married to Riser Phenex. An arranged marriage, in order to tighten the relationship between the Gremory and the Phenex family. Not only that, but to continue the true-bloods.

The engagement party had already taken place, and now it was time for the wedding. And just as planned, Rias was able to successfully invite Issei and Vali, under the name "Issei Hyoudou" and "Valerina Lucian". Both half-breeds showed to the wedding, with Issei wearing a sharp black tuxedo and Vali wearing a form-fitting, flashy silver hair.

It showed off her killer cleavage, and her perfect bottoms. Her dress matched the color of her hair.

The two half-breeds were standing around with a drink, waiting for the main event to start. Sona of the Sitri family showed up, with the rest of her peerage.

"I didn't think you would actually come. I'm guessing we should be expecting some fancy words from you, Issei Hyoudou." Sona said as she grinned. Saji however was looking at the two dragons with discourtesy, remembering what they did to him two weeks ago.

Though Saji could only look at Issei Hyoudou with disrespect, there were times where his eyes moved towards Vali's chest.

"Sure, why not." was all Issei said as he took another sip of his drink, having a wide grin. A sign of misfortune shined on Issei and Vali's face, knowing that they were about to cause a disaster for this arranged wedding.

"Surely you're not planning to attack him head on. That'll be very stupid and dangerous. No matter how powerful you two are, you can't defeat all of the Four Satans. At least, not at once.

Both Issei and Vali giggled at what Sona said. Eventually they started laughing at loud, attracting the attention of the other partygoers.

"You think we're going to attack him?! No way! It's a lot more fun to play with your victims before you fight them, you know. Hahaha!" Issei said, only getting Sona and the rest of her peerage more annoyed. Saji on the back couldn't help but to speak up.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my master, you-" however, Sona herself stopped Saji before he could finish his sentence.

"It's okay, Saji. We'll leave you alone and wait for you to show us what you have planned. Lets go." Sona finished up. Her peerage followed behind her, going away from the two half-breed dragons.

The two mischievous dragons giggled as they walked away, as they weren't prepared at all for what was going to happen in the main event.

"Vali, I gotta admit that you are a genius when it comes to strategies." Issei complemented. "What can I say, I enjoy things like this." Vali said as she giggled.

The Four Great Satans arrived at the wedding shortly after, with Asmodeus and Beelzebub not present. They were wearing their usual Satan clothing, with both armor and cloaks. Behind them followed their peerage, wearing respectable wedding tuxedos and dresses.

With everyone welcoming the two Satans, the main event was now about to start. Everyone took their seat on the round table, holding their drinks.

Firstly, Riser Phenex came through the red carpet first alongside Ravel, who was his respective little sister. After Riser took his spot on the stage, Rias soon followed behind with her father, holding his arms.

She didn't smile, but rather kept peeking at the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress. They had a wide grin on their faces, as if their plan was to do nothing.

"Oh no... why did I believe them..."

Rias thought as she reached the stage, now looking face to face with Riser. She was about to shed a tear as she was about to kiss a man she doesn't love, let alone like. She hated him with all her guts, but couldn't do anything about the situation.

"Aw, is Rias crying? Surely Riser's the finest devil you've met, my dear." Riser spoke, as he had an evil smile of his own. The crimson haired princess decided to stay strong, and keep her tear back in order to not embarass herself.

Because this was a devil's wedding, there wasn't a priest that read out the correct verses for marrying a person. Instead, the devil's wedding consisted of the two meeting at the stage, and kiss when the mood sets in.

It took Rias a while to get ready, but she was eventually ready to suck it up and admit that the two idiot dragons weren't helping. This was the fate that she had to live in, and her destiny.

She closed her eyes, signaling Riser to begin the kiss. The blonde then snatched the signal, and leaned forward for a deep kiss that would scar Rias for the rest of her eternal life.

As the lips were only a few centimeters away, a white magic circle appeared on Rias's feet, instantly taking her away from the scene. Then almost 0.1 seconds later, the magic circle formed a certain figure, a naked man with silver hair and nasty eyes.

The crimson haired princess was nowhere to be seen, instead the attention was all on the silver haired man with chains around him. His eyes begun to cry out for help, as Riser kept his eyes closed, not knowing what was going on as he leaned in for the final, fiery kiss that would literally traumatize the bird.

Well, it's more proper to say that the silver haired unnamed man was already so traumatized to the point where he couldn't bob his head around to break off the kiss.

Nobody in the room said anything as they were shockingly looking at the groom, who was currently giving the silver haired man a deep kiss of his life. Riser fully prepared the kiss before the main event, just so he could give the eternal scar of the Phenex to Rias.

Almost a minute passed before Riser broke off the kiss, as he seductively licked the tips of his lips, taking a taste of the supposed Rias. Instead, he was really tasting the lips of a priest who has gone rogue and killed excessive amount of both devils and priests alike.

The silver haired man's eyes rolled towards his brain, as he was about to vomit the most vile looking tomato soup known to devil-kind.

"You taste like.. a beautiful rose in the paradise of the Underworld, Rias." Riser romantically said as he slowly openned his eyes, expecting a broken Rias Gremory who was now his official wife and slave. Instead, he opened his eyes to see a naked man with chains around him, not to mention a silver hair that almost resembles a rogue priest that has gone wild.

In fact, this man's face was posted all over the Underworld, as a rogue priest with over $25,000 bounty on his head.

Not only did he kiss a rogue priest, he had kissed the opposite gender of what he actually liked.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-..." Riser said as he choked on his own neck.

Then from not too far away, a couple with the biggest smiles ever broke into laughter. Vali tried her hardest to not laugh her Heavenly guts out, even holding back her sacred gear from accidently falling off her back. Issei on the other hand, was already laughing so hard to the point where even Ddraig was covering his ears.

"HAAAAAA, HAHAHA!" Issei continued loudly, firmly grasping his chest as he couldn't help but to laugh. The rest of the devils who attended the wedding was looking at the two with a dumbfounded face, except for Akeno who was grinning slightly at the chaos.

Riser only looked at the brown haired boy with confusion, calculating the moment as Issei laughed with all he's got. Finally when Issei was about to calm down, Issei couldn't help but to make up a joke to help his girlfriend laugh out loud.

She was already having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Hey Riser, what do you call a gay couple?" Issei loudly questioned Riser as flames started to build up around him.

"TOGAYTHER!" Issei yelled, only for Vali to lose it and finally burst out laughing. Her twelve devils wings forcefully sprung behind her, as she rolled on the floor filled with laughter. A few devils in the room gave a small chuckle, mostly those who didn't like Riser.

The Four Satans, however, was more focused on Vali's devil wings. They couldn't believe it, the fact a devil with twelve wings actually existed outside the league of Satans. Even the ultimate-class devils only held ten wings, such as devils like Diehauser.

"Hey, I-I-I got an another one. Listen to his, what do you call a bouncer in a gay bar? A FLAMETHROWER!"

Akeno, who was watching this entire thing couldn't help but to hold her laughter as well. She knew that Rias wasn't here, so she had to burn this moment into her memories so she could tell it to her best friend once she got home. Behind her was Kiba and Koneko, who was blankly staring at the scene as Koneko only cringed on site.

While the devils such as Saji and Sairoarg at least had a grin, Saji was trying his best not not laugh out loud to avoid Sona's punishment for acting unprofessional in public.

"That's it! You, will die a thousand times and burn in hell for ETERNITY!" Riser yelled. He immediately grew an intense amount of flame behind him, molding into wings for him to fly.

"DIE!" he yelled once more as he threw a large amount of demonic flames towards the brown haired culprit, who dodged the fireball along with Vali who had her wings out. Issei then showed his dragon wings, the one affiliated with his sacred gear.

"Oh I don't know. Ask your husband if he thinks the same! (Because he's a priest)" Issei laughed, almost choking on his own laughter as he flew around the room. The guards begun to take action, immediately taking Riser's side to capture the out-of-control Red Dragon Emperor.

Getting even angrier, Riser summoned a nearly infinite amount of fire-bullets and continued to attack Issei without mercy. The anger and rage on him was so great that he didn't care if he hit the four Great Satans or not.

Most of the high-class devils on the scene made barriers around them as Riser fired in every direction, hoping that one of them would hit the brown haired boy and make him yell in mercy.

Unfortunately, things didn't go his way and Issei ended up dodging every single bullet that was thrown at him. Which made the blonde groom rage even harder.

This act continued for a while before Riser ran out of breathe. The Phenex household might be famous for being immortal, but their mind and stamina is far from it. Eventually even Riser got tired of attacking the brown haired boy as he kept dodging and blocking them.

When Issei got tired of dodging them as well, he began to levitate in the air with his dragon wings out as he looked at Riser with pitiful eyes. He was done laughing, along with Vali who was standing in the air next to Issei.

Sirzechs and the others dropped their barrier, to take a good look at the two Heavenly Dragons. Vali had her Divine Dividing Gear out, instead of using her twelve devil wings to fly. The two were just about ready to activate their balance breaker, in order to finish off Riser and fight the four Great Satans at the same time.

Both Issei and Vali's goal in life was to play around in other people's affairs for the fun of it. Because they had the strengths to do so, wreaking havoc was a no problem for either of them. And when they partner up, nothing could stop them from destruction.

Their goal during this wedding was to get a good laugh out of an asshole who was all high and mighty. And afterwards, test their limits in power while fighting the four Great Satans.

Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Azmodeus was all present in the wedding room.

Rest of the devils begun to evacuate immediately, as only the four Great Satans and Sona's peerage was left. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko also stayed, only to observe.

"I'll... I'll.. I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Riser hollered, flames building up on his hands as he was ready for the last strike. He put everything he had into one giant flameball, in hopes of hitting the Red Dragon Emperor.

It was that moment when Issei activated his balance breaker, surrounding his body with red armor.

 **[Boost!]**

The countdown started, with every 8 seconds his armor boosting his strength. Since his strength was doubling each time, if the four Great Satans sat idly and waited Issei to boost couple more times, there was no way any of them could touch him.

"Listen, everyone. It seems that the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress weren't joking about this. We must fight back!" said Ajuka, as Serafall and Sirzechs got ready for a fight. Falbium was getting to his battle stance, ready to strike.

"This should be fun." said Vali, as she activated her balance breaker as well. She had a similar armor as Issei, but Vali's looked more beautiful and more fitting for a woman. Her Divine Dividing Gear wings turned to its max liberation size, giving it a lot more of a holy look.

Riser was able to fully transfer the rest of his strength to form a mega fireball, that could destroy a city. As just as he was about to throw it towards Issei Hyoudou, Vali rapidly flew behind Riser, and grabbed both his arms.

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

Until the fireball was eventually gone, Riser took his knee and lied face down on the floor. He had no strength or mana left, so his death was inevitable.

But just in case, Issei gathered up energy on a single point of his left hand, and fired a Dragon Shot that instantaneously hit Riser's helpless body, blowing up the rest of Riser Phenex's body along with the wedding stage. A gigantic hole was formed on the spot, with no traces of Riser.

The immortal devil was deemed dead.

"We've been bored for a while... give us a challenge, my Lords" said Issei. "I see there's no other choice but to fight you." Sirzechs replied, sighing under his breathe.

The four Great Satan's aura begun to rise, replying to Issei that they were ready for a fight. Even Serafall, who didn't like violence had no other choice but to act as a Satan and fight for her world.

Sona along with her peerage watched silently, with the rest of Rias's peerage watching as well.

 **[Boost!]**

"Then let us begin." stated Issei. The Heavenly Dragon's auras rapidly rose as Issei and Vali begun their attack first. The four Great Satans decided to fight defensively. Knowing that Sirzechs Lucifer was the strongest out of the four, Issei and Vali's primary target was to take out Sirzechs first before anyone else.

However, Sirzechs didn't go down without a fight. On a full battle-mode, Sirzechs with his twelve devil wings was able to fly away from Issei's attacks. Every single one of Issei's punches broke the ground and created a mini earthquake, as he got more powerful.

 **[Boost!]**

His ninth boost. A flow in Issei's strengths could be felt from miles away, as a sweat made his way down to the Falbium Azmodeus's chin. They had to finish this quick before Issei got too powerful, and who knew how powerful the White Dragon Empress was.

Issei went all out on the four Great Satans as Vali supported him from behind. Touching Sirzechs Lucifer once with Vali's hands was the end for them, since Vali could halve the power of the opponent she touches. It was a deadly fight, and one of the hardest fight the four Great Satans have fought since the Great War.

The Leviathan's specialty was ice magic, so she supported Sirzechs with her power. With the constant harassment from Vali, the Lucifer didn't have time to summon his destructive magic.

But still, it was four against two. Ajuka Beelzebub who speciallized in utility magic was able to strike the Red Dragon Emperor on his right hips, making Vali fall back and halve the magic projectile.

"Nice work Ajuka." said Sirzechs as he gathered up destructive magic on both his hands. Knowing that the White Dragon Empress would halve the magic, Sirzechs kept his minimum and fired a right amount of destructive magic.

And just as predicted, Vali was able to halve the ability.

"The Red Dragon Emperor whose strength doubles every 8 second... and the White Dragon Empress who can halve their opponent's strength or their abilities in halve continuously, until nothing exists. Truly, nobody has had ever imagined how difficult it would be fighting both of them at the same time.

Spoke Falbium Azmodeus, almost losing hope. Because the two Heavenly dragons are using a sacred gear, they didn't use sources like aura in order to keep on going. Instead, one feeds on boosting himself and the other feeds on their opponent's aura.

There was no real way of defeating both of them at the same time. If Vali's strength was about to run out, she would take half of Issei's strength to make it work. And by no time would Issei gain his strength back, with just a single boost.

The Longinus was a terrifying weapon, and this was the first time the four Great Satans witnessed it.

Then suddenly, both Issei and Vali deactivated their balance breaker, with only their wings out. Much to the four Great Satan's shock, they lowered their hands to hear out the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress.

"It wouldn't be much fun if we just killed you here now. Besides, I don't believe we have the strength to do so just yet." claimed Issei with a smirk.

"You allowed us to test our limits. Thank you for the opportunity, but this party ends here today." said Vali. A white magic circle appeared under Vali and Issei, as they begun to teleport away from the scene.

"I hope to fight you for serious next time, my Lords. Prepare yourselves, for we might be a greater threat in the future." were Issei's last words before the scene was left blank, with only the four Great Satans and Sona's peerage on the scene. The rest of Rias's peerage went out to find Rias, to report the situation.

"What a generation. Not only are the two Heavenly Dragons incredibly powerful, they decided to use their strength together to fulfill their boredom." spoke Ajuka, as Serafall agreed. "Yes, I never have thought this would happen. I heard that the two dragons were destined to fight for eternity, so why now?"

"It's simple. They managed to talk instead of using fists as words. And as time went on, they decided that using their power together would be a lot more entertaining than fighting each other." explained Sirzechs, who was out of his breathe. The constant chasing from the White Dragon Emperor with Issei's deadly strikes made Sirzechs tired, even getting his power halved once by Vali was enough to make the strongest Devil King knee.

"I'll make sure they won't cause any trouble in the human world. Despite all this, I'm getting the feeling that they will continue to attend the human school. If entertainment is what they seek, I don't see why they wouldn't." stated Sona, who was standing behind Serafall with the rest of her peerage.

They looked both terrified and shocked, that they would have to attend the same school as them.

"I understand. I'll trust in you and Rias to observe their actions and report to the Underworld." Sirzechs approved and lifed his hand to Sona's shoulders.

And with that, the rogue priest who escaped death from the Red Dragon Emperor's dragon shot was later retrieved and put into prison for the remainder of his life. Riser was confirmed deceased, and the first Phenex family member to die.

The engagement between the two family was called off, with Rias now being single and free from the arranged marriage.

* * *

Three Days Later

The news went wild in the Underworld, claiming that the Heavenly Dragon Emperors were now an enemy to all devils. Though these news were not endorsed by the Four Great Satans, most of the Underworld was still gripped in fear.

As the news spread about the two Dragons officially being partners, the Heavens strengthened their security in fear of the two Dragons. Even the northern mythologies begun to take their existence seriously, knowing that the two dragons wouldn't destroy each other like every generation of the Heavenly dragons.

Being absent for a few days, the two half-breeds showed up at class the third day, Thursday. Much to Rias and Sona's surprise, Vali was wearing a scarf to school. It was summer time as well, so there was no reason to wear such clothing.

They dismissed the thought however, and held a meeting between the two devil peerages. The official meeting was in the Student council's room, with all of Rias's peerage showing up. It was lunch time, and the two Heavenly dragons were no where to be seen once more.

"Akeno, did you explain everything to Rias?" asked Sona, as Akeno nodded. "Yes, every detail of it."

"Good. Then I believe we can discuss the issues." Sona said, closing her eyes and folding her hands. "Issues?" questioned Rias.

"Believe it or not, Issei Hyoudou and Valerina Lucifer started their own club in this academy."

[-?!]

Everyone was beyond disbelief. The two Heavenly Dragons started their own club in this academy, were they trying to make their safe place in the school area?

"And their official adviser is Azazel, the governor of the fallen angels. I don't particularly understand where he came from, but it seems that he knows the White Dragon Empress on a personal level.

All this information Sona was revealing was simply too much for Rias. 'Now the governor of the Fallen Angels is a part of this? How crazy is that? Where did he come from?'

"That isn't all. Azazel applied as a philosophy teacher in the college division of the Kuoh Academy." Sona finished off. Her fellow heiress sighed before turning to look at Rias.

"Please tell me you're finished..." Rias murmured as she held her forehead with her hand, wishing that this was part of a prank as well.

"Just one more to go, Rias. And I really do hope you won't pass out when I tell you the last bit." Rias noticed Sona's anxious expression, and realized that the last data was going to be the cherry on top of this already awful pile.

"A 3rd year student, with the name of 'Red Draconis' is an official transfer student for Kouh Academy's high school division. I wasn't suspecting it at first... but.."

Sona said as she sighed in disbelief. She wasn't sure how to say the last couple of words to Rias, who was already having a hard time processing the current situation.

"Great Red just happens to be Issei Hyoudou's mentor and caretaker. And it seems that the Dragon of Dragons wants to experience life. This is direct information from Hyoudou himself."

* * *

 **AN: The homosexual jokes I've made during this chapter were not meant to offend anybody. It was simply for comedic effects and to make the story more lively and fun to read. Trust me, I would know since I'm writing a Issei X Fem Vali story.**

 **Expect a chapter in 4-7 days.**

 **\- Reikel**


	3. Chapter 3 - Angel has Fallen, Literally

**I accidentally added Great Red as a "College Student" instead of a 3rd year. Though I thought an idea of having Great Red as a college student more unique, I can't seem to work it out very well. So I edited the last part of chapter 2 to say 3rd year of high school instead.**

 **Hopefully, none of you have a problem with this quick transition. And I am just going to say this now, I originally didn't want to put Great Red at Kuoh academy. But I have future plans to make the story fun that way, hence I decided to make him attend Kuoh. Anyways.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always remember that this story isn't to be taken seriously, it's more of a comedy that involves all the powerful beings in the DxD series. Hence why Great Red is more goofy and curious, instead of the biker delinquent personality.**

 **Beta'd by scrapbookofwasabi**

 **soon at least**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

 **\- Angel has Fallen, Literally**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy | Issei's Unnamed Club**

The sun was on a perfect angle to shine through the four window, lighting up the room with both vision and heat. It was currently summertime, clocking towards July as the days get hotter and sweatier. Some students were preparing for their summer vacations, while some students were gearing up for a club.

It just happened to be that the two Heavenly Dragons were the ones who was gearing up for a new club, and they already got a member in. A week has passed since the event with the deceased Riser Phenex, as things started to calm down for the two dragons. Only Rias and Sona had major problems to deal with, since their families are involved in a lot of intense political matters as of now.

With Riser Phenex of the Phenex household deceased, a whole host of problems soon found themselves into Rias' lap.

"Great Red's coming? You told me he was your mentor, but I'm still surprised he would take interest in this world." said Vali, as she laid around on the white couch that was recently installed into the club room prior to its creation. Most of the costs were coming out of Rias Gremory's pockets, as a thanks for saving her from a forced marriage/arranged wedding. Despite all the problems she now had to go through, she still had to thank the two for stopping the wedding.

Issei found himself lazing around the window, looking at the outside world from the 5th story club room. It was currently 4:30 in the afternoon, and only clubs were active instead of classes. The soccer club was currently playing soccer on the front yard of the school, while Issei watched the furious game.

"What can I say, I got bored flying around in the dimensional gap after the 7th week. Imagine 4,000 years." Issei muttered, still observing the soccer game. Nothing interesting had happened so far, and both the Heavenly Dragons were impatiently waiting for something worthy of their notice to happen.

Looking back, Issei realized that the turquoise scarf was still wrapped around Vali's neck, covering the obvious hickeys from few nights ago.

Normally, Vali wouldn't be embarrassed to show them off even in school, let alone in public. This sudden change worried Issei by just a tenuous amount, since he knew what type of person Valerina Lucifer was.

She was a strong woman who had the same history as Issei. She was mentally abused by her mastermind of a Grandfather, who ordered his son to abuse Valerina if he didn't want her to later become stronger than him. With the natural instinct of a devil, she was thoroughly and forcefully beaten.

And it was all because she had the power of the White Dragon, whom the grandson of the original Lucifer feared.

Vali escaped the terrible household before she was found by Azazel. Ending up training every single day without a break, with the help of the Heavenly White Dragon she was able to defeat her grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

According to Vali, the fight was a fair one versus one with the favor on Rizevim. The sacred gear canceller would limit Vali's strength, but even the sacred gear canceller had its limits.

Using the Juggernaut Drive, Vali claimed a swift victory over Rizevim L. Lucifer and his life. He made sure to shatter his soul, and flame his body to ashes.

With that, the only surviving Lucifer was now Valerina Lucifer, and the only other Devil than the Four Great Satans to have twelve devil wings. She even perfected her Divine Dividing Gear, but never made progress on fighting the Red Dragon Emperor.

She never wanted to fight him or her. Valerina might've been strong and invincible, but she wasn't a maniac when it came to fighting. She only wanted to swore vengeance to her grandfather for ruining the life she had, when she deserved much better than what he gave her.

The Heavenly Dragon named Albion was the owner and the source of Divine Dividing Gear. He talked to Valerina about her destiny, but she simply did not accept it. Instead, she was planning to use up her life span and die.

It was until she met Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor who held the same thought. Same fate, same history, and the same mindset. Just like her, he lived his life to avenge a certain person for ruining the peaceful life he had, for their own selfishness. And after the vengeance was taken, Issei was forced to use Juggernaut Drive and waste his life span as well. Being a human, he only had a year to live from then.

He accepted his destiny, and decided to drink himself to death. He might've been an immortal half-breed Dragon, but his body and its limits was still those of a human's.

Issei remembered the first night they went together. Wanting to live more for each other and themselves, they increased their life spans and changed their destiny. Instead of fighting, they wanted to live far more and have the fun they never got to have.

Their life was meaningless at first, but together, they decided to live and build their own life. It was a strange night for the both of them, but it took more than 3 days to get hooked on it. They were able to talk normally afterwards, and even held hands when they went out.

It was simple, they just wanted to live the carefree life a cliche Dragon would normally want. Nothing to threaten them, stress them, and sadden them. They wanted to experience true love, and and the joy of life.

The 'test' they put themselves through by challenging the four Great Satans to a duel wasn't to fulfill their desire on frightening combat. It was to see what their limit was, and where they need to respectively put themselves in. It inspired them to also keep training, in order to increase that limit.

And with that, Issei knew pretty much everything about Vali. Her body type, her bra size, everything about her. What she liked, her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite superhero from the TV show they're watching together, and her favorite sex position.

Though, despite knowing all this Issei still couldn't find out the reason why she wouldn't let go of the scarf that was tightly wrapped around her neck. She would even nervously pull the scarf upwards, covering her lips.

"You know, it's just a couple of hickeys. If you don't like them, you should just tell me. You know me well enough to know that I never do things you don't like." Issei said, sitting next to where Vali was laying down on the couch. Vali scooted to the back pillows to make room for her boyfriend.

Issei softly rubbed the surface of Vali's hands, to show that he wasn't lying about it. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her.

And as the two was about to begin a conversation, a knock on the door interrupted them. When Issei went to see who it was, Rias was standing there with her peerage members behind her.

They were holding another white couch and a large wooden desk that was identical to the one Rias used in her club room. There were also boxes filled with different kinds of decorations, for the club room.

"Hey there Issei. Just like you ordered, am I missing anything?" asked Rias, who was responsible for bringing in all the objects into the room. The little white haired girl was bringing in the couch and the desk, while the pretty blonde boy was carrying the boxes.

"Nope, everything is here I believe. You can really stop asking the same thing over and over again, by the way." Issei said, chuckling silently.

"Hey! What do you mean?!" Rias cutely cried out, while blushing. The two went on and on about how Rias wouldn't stop texting Issei about how she could owe him, as if she was looking for an answer. Vali sat there on the couch and listened to the whole thing, while still refusing to take off the scarf. By the time Rias and the others left the room, a single drop of sweat fell down from Vali's chin.

As Issei was setting up the decorations, Vali helped out with the proper positioning with the sofa. The room was exactly the same shape as the Occult Research Club room, so it was easy to do the same styling. After an hour of finishing up, the rest of the school clubs started to leave to go home.

"And with that, we're finished. Looks like a brighter version of the Gremory's room, doesn't it?" Issei asked Vali, as they were making preparation to leave the academy for the day.

"Yeah. It does resemble it a little bit."

Pulling the white scarf off her neck, Issei turned his neck to come across the two small sized hickeys, that was healing faster than those of a normal human. A hickey normally lasted 5-14 days, but as a Dragon and a Lucifer a minor injury like that only took half a day.

Still, it was abnormal for her to even give it a thought. Issei decided to not question her about it, since there was a chance that Issei could learn from it. Though Issei wanted to believe that he knew everything about Vali, there were still small parts that Issei hasn't dug.

"With Red joining us, I think we'll finally be able to start what we always wanted to do." Vali nodded at Issei's statement, as they begun walking down the hallway.

"As long as he doesn't try and take you away from me, I'm okay with his presence." stated Vali. Issei hearing his girlfriend laughed gently, since this is the first time Issei heard Vali sound like a regular teenage girl.

* * *

Next Day

This was a special day for the two Heavenly Dragons, with the arrival of Great Red and Azazel. Great Red was Issei's mentor and teacher during his time training, and is like a friend figure that he never got to have until Vali. Issei never thought of Great Red as his foster-father, but rather his best friend.

For Vali, the father she never got to have was definitely Azazel. After Vali escaped death from her family, Azazel retrieved the remaining parts of the broken Valerina Lucifer and repaired her to be a fine woman she is today.

Both the beings were an important figure to them, and much to their surprise, the two got along very well.

When Issei and Vali arrived at the official club room, they got to see Great Red talking with Azazel on a certain matter. Great Red was currently wearing the Kouh Academy's high school division uniform, having the same relaxed style as Issei. The humanoid form he took gave him dark red hair with bright orange eyes. ( Clair Stanfield from Baccano! I apologize but I am not very experienced with facial descriptions. )

The last time Issei and Great Red met, Red had a more old look, with a beard and everything. However, since he wanted to attend the school he never got to attend, he decided to make himself look younger.

Though, he looked a little bit too much like a college student.

"Yo, Red. It's been a while," Issei greeted Red with a fist bump, as Great Red knowingly fist bumped back. "Sure has been. The ruckus you caused in the Underworld has got me interested in your plans, and knowing you I have a pretty good idea what your true motives are."

Issei wasn't surprised that his mentor got him all figured out. "No wonder why you came down here. Thought it isn't like you to involve yourself with any of the worlds in the first place."

"Never mind that. The White Dragon Empress? Pretty cute for this generation. If my memory serves me correctly, you're the first female to aid Albion." before Vali got the chance to answer, Albion, for the first time spoke out when Issei was present.

"That's true. It'll be our first time talking to each other, Dragon of Dragons."

With the sudden voice of Albion, Issei wanted to try and make Ddraig join in the conversation as well. However as persistent as the Red Dragon can be, Ddraig didn't wake up from his slumber and missed out on the small event.

"Please don't call me that. For centuries I've been gifted with titles that I never really wanted, such as DxD, Dragon of Dragons, Apocalypse Dragon... you name it. Just call me Red, that's what I'm mostly comfortable with."

Issei was the only one bewildered by Great Red's way of speaking. "Again, it's not like you to speak so elegantly. I thought you evolved from a selfish biker gang delinquent teenager in a different dimension, back when you used to train me."

"Heh heh... watch it kid, I still have leftovers." Great Red jokingly threatened Issei. Soon Azazel joined the conversation, "Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. I believe this is the first time we've met, my name's Azazel. If you're willing to marry Valerina than call me father!"

Azazel was not who Issei expected to be. Vali barely talked about her foster father, who just happens to be the Governor of all Fallen Angels.

"Maybe when we think about having a child or two. For now, is just Azazel okay?" asked Issei, which Azazel happily accepted. He was a nice man, and no odd feelings was coming from behind him.

He was either a good person, or he was terrifyingly good at hiding his true self. Either way, Vali trusted Azazel and that gave Issei more than a reason to put his trust in him as well.

The conversation lasted for more than an hour before Azazel had to head out. The club was official starting today, with the name "Dragon Research Club". It was a small copy of Rias's Occult Research Club, but all Issei and Vali needed was a private space for them to hang around in. And since Great Red was now part of the chaos making duo, it made a trio as of today.

The three dragons were making their way home, with Great Red now being part of the Hyoudou residence.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even bothered roaming around the dimensional gap. As peaceful as it was there, if you fly around for a century things tend to get pretty boring." said Great Red with a straight face.

When they got to the house, there was a guest room available for Great Red to use. Since Issei and Vali shared the same bedroom, there were more than three guestrooms available at the house.

Instead of cooking, the two Heavenly dragons decided to order delivery from their favorite restaurant. And to Issei's surprise, Great Red was a big eater. They watched interesting movies together, and showed Great Red many nice things about life. Great Red was almost always concentrating on everything Issei and Vali introduced him to, as if he didn't know anything about the world.

* * *

 **End of June, Weekend**

A few days has passed since the arrival of Great Red and Azazel. As expected of Great Red, he didn't try to attend the school he was currently enrolling in, mostly cause he was too curious about the world to care. Vali and Issei came to the conclusion that Great Red will never attend school, though it didn't bother them much.

It was now the weekend, with Issei and Vali relaxing at home with the air conditioner pumping and the TV playing. It was a typical Saturday, watching TV all day and playing video games occasionally.

Great Red, with all the curiosity of the human world and how it works, decided to leave a note and head out for the day. He wanted to mainly walk around the downtown part of Kuoh, where all the shopping and entertainment centers were at. Though it probably wasn't a good idea for a legendary Dragon God to be walking freely outside of the human world, Great Red was just the type of being to do whatever they wanted.

With Issei's recommendation, Great Red took the public name 'Red Draconis' in-case he wanted to order anything from a coffee shop or any other restaurant that required his name. Issei also provided his mentor with a credit card, having enough money for a clueless Dragon to spend.

Red is wearing a plain red hootie with a black T-shirt inside of it, with black jeans and sports shoes. It was a normal attire given by Issei and Vali, who realized that the color red was important to him, since he's a red Dragon.

Managing to keep his power and scent hidden, Great Red didn't cause any troubles in the downtown part of Kuoh. Instead he happily enjoyed the meals and drinks he was served, memorizing them for future references. And he was currently enjoying himself a chocolate energy bar on a wooden bench, with the sweet feeling of sunlight.

And as he was looking around at the humans who was walking around with their family, he had wondered what would've happened if Issei and Vali came with him.

Then suddenly, his attention was stolen by two weirdly looking humans, who had a smell of weak Excaliburs, or at least according to Great Red. He looked over at the two cloaked humans, who was walking around as if they were looking for something important.

"Irina! We've been walking around for weeks, are you sure you remember this place?! If my memory serves me correctly, we've been exactly at this store two days ago!"

A woman it seems, with slight reveal of blue hair under her facial cloak said as she looked at the other Exorcist, whose name seems to be Irina. She had light-brown hair that seemed to be tied into twintails, but it wasn't sure yet with their cloaks getting in the way.

With confusion, Great Red kept staring at the two argue.

"I know! I know! I'm pretty sure a friend of mine lived here... eh, was it a friend? I don't remember!"

Knowing how Issei grew up, Great Red was almost sure that the girl wasn't looking for Issei. He didn't have any friends during his childhood, and he was almost sure of that.

However, a small dose of memory struck Great Red, as he started to remember a boyish girl that was talking to Issei in the park, as Issei ignored her.

"Oh yeah, I remember her..." Great Red thought to himself.

"We're losing all hope here Irina. It's time for you to sell that painting of yours! It's fake and you know it!" said the blue haired girl, grabbing the other girl's wrists and pulling her to the direction they came from.

"Never! The Lord will be very displeased with our actions if we did that!"

And as the conversation went wild as time passed, it was time for a Knight with shining armor to come to the rescue, giving them food and protection.

...

Except Great Red's interest was typically nonexistent, since he knew Issei wouldn't remember her anyways. The Legendary Dragon finished gobbling up his energy bar, then proceeded to his next meal.

The two Church duos only kept on arguing, not realizing that a Legendary Dragon God was watching them from not too far away, only to not care.

The next diner Great Red went to was a famous parfait shop recommended by Vali, and it wasn't a disappointment. The Dragon God really enjoyed the strawberry with caramel parfait, and proceeded to order a couple more to try out different flavors of the parfait.

This process continued for another 6 hours, with Great Red spending more than a normal person should spend in a single day. Though he didn't regret a single thing he ate and did, he was ready for the final snack: The famous cheese steak restaurant that had a long line ever since 11 am, it's opening time.

Because he couldn't fly in the human world without getting noticed, he walked to the restaurant with his own feet, and passed by a quiet park with a huge fountain. Nobody was present, and the Apocalypse Dragon seemed to be the only one there at the time.

But it wasn't surprising, because there was a anti-human barrier around the place with a single weak fallen angel inside of it. Being the most powerful Dragon is existence, it was impossible to fool Great Red. But for the amusement, Great Red decided to play along with the little joke as he awaited for the mastermind to show him/herself.

And to Great Red's calculation, the mistress mastermind showed up in a school uniform, most definitely not the Kuoh Academy's formal attire. She had long black hair with innocent violet eyes. She was a lot shorter than Great Red, and made her look like his little sister.

She walked towards Great Red with a forced blush, which was far too obvious for the Apocalypse Dragon. He couldn't help but to focus on his breathing, just so he wouldn't mess it all up.

"Hello there, do you need anything?" said Great Red with a forced face as well, waiting for her to respond.

"H-hello! I've been watching you for a while, and.. and.. uh.." the black haired girl muttered. Great Red already knew what she was going to say, since he has witness the same shit over and over again when he was flying around, observing the human world time to time.

"Will you go out with me?!" Great Red predicted.

"Will you go out with me?!" and the prediction was correct. The black haired girl was the first one to ask out the Apocalypse Dragon, and was about to be recorded to history as the first being to be rejected by the DxD himself.

But before Great Red had the chance to reply, the two familiar exorcists came from both sides, surprising Great Red and the black haired girl. Though Great Red sensed their presence nearby, he didn't think they would actually intervene.

"Be gone, fallen angel! If you wish to not be dead by the next minute, I recommend you leave!" exclaimed the blue haired exorcist, as her hoodie fell down from her head, falling towards her back. It revealed her shoulder-length blue hair with a strange green strip, and she was holding a familiar Excalibur.

Next to her was a chestnut colored hair girl, who had twin-tails that fell all the way down to her thighs. She held a weirdly shaped Excalibur that should be one of the parts of the broken Excalibur as well.

And much to Great Red's surprise, it was the Excalibur Mimic and Excalibur Destruction. They were swords that wouldn't put a scratch on a dragon like Great Red, but it would heavily damage almost any Devils that came in contact with it. And as for a fallen angel, it could also do the trick swiftly and quickly.

"Hey it's you two. The homeless-like girls, right?" Great Red said as he pointed at the two girls, forgetting about the actual mastermind behind the ruckus. The girl with the Excalibur mimic sighed, "Well, that's one way to thank us. Get out of here! This isn't the world-" and before the twin tails girl could finish her sentence, Great Red intervened.

"Forget it. Destiny isn't avoidable, so mind as well take both of you with me." said the Apocalypse Dragon in his humanoid form, walking towards the black haired girl as she was fearing for her life. Not only did have two wielders of the Legendary Excaliburs, she was standing in front of a Dragon.

Except, she didn't know that. Yet.

The two female exorcists took a step back as the red haired man began to rise in aura, just enough to release a small dose of his true power. It was bright red, destructive, scary, and to top it all off, very repetitive. There was nothing evil about the aura, only pure destructive power, similar to those of the Bael's power of destruction.

Though it was reckless and dangerous to release his power in a middle of a town in Japan, Great Red didn't feel like causing Issei any trouble. If this twin tails girl was really looking for Issei, than only drama will happen. Even though, ironically, drama is what Issei and Vali likes to make.

But it was the choice the Dragon of Dragons made. And when he made his choice, it was absolute.

"Let's see how my powers exactly work. I haven't used them in a while, so I might be rusty. Excuse me if I make a bit of a mess." with a flow of energy and aura forming around the red haired man, three red circles appeared around the black haired fallen angel, as she feared for her life. And suddenly, three other fallen angels appeared on the scene, on the red circle that the red haired man created.

Great Red summoned the nearby fallen angels that was observing the fight, being ready to ambush at any time. There was one man wearing a grey trench-coat, a blonde girl who looked like a middle schooler, and a long blue haired girl who was holding a light spear, posing as if she was ready to attack.

And with that, everyone was at the center of the battlefield. The magic circle disappeared, as Great Red hid his power at once. The two exorcists behind Great Red was speechless, seeing a normal guy suddenly use high-tier magic that shouldn't be possible for a human.

Forced transportation. A normal magic transportation circle acquired the approval of the victim, before it could transport them away. It is the part of the law of magic, on the section of teleportation. However, being the most Apocalyptic Dragon he is, Great Red was able to forcefully teleport somebody to the field, without their approval.

"Good, now everyone's here. Let's start." said Great Red.

"H-how did we get here? Did he just teleport us here without our consent?" questioned the only male on the enemy's side, while looking at Great Red with the eyes of disbelief.

"Is that even possible? I thought we were dealing with a human!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

"He must've did some kind of trick, he lured us!" the long blue haired girl said, raising her light spear. She then proceeded to throw the spear at the red haired man, as her allies did the same.

Total of four light spears were flying towards Great Red, as he didn't attempt to dodge. He was planning to break the spears with his hand, but it seemed that the blue haired exorcist was planning a different action. She rapidly got in front of Great Red, and sliced the light spears in half, completely breaking them into dying light.

"Looks like you saved us from an ambush. Do you want to work together to take the fallen angels down?" the blue haired exorcist asked as she looked behind her, grinning. She was expecting a "Of course, let's do this!", but not all stories have a hero wearing a cape.

"No. Not really." answered the Apocalypse Dragon, as he said it half-heartedly and looked at the blue haired exorcist with his eyes half opened. He wasn't interested in working besides an exorcist, let alone somebody who still hasn't figured out the situation yet.

But he couldn't blame any of them, since a legendary Dragon doesn't just come down to earth to play around once in a blue moon. The blue haired exorcist and the twin tails exorcist looked at him with confusion, as if they just got rejected.

"The reason I'm here isn't to babysit a religious fuss. I'm not really sure how you found me, but I'll let things play out." Great Red then summoned another magic, as two red magic circles appeared on the feet of the two exorcists, getting ready to transport them to a place they wouldn't have imagined.

And as the moment played out, two magic circles appeared inside the Hyoudou Residence's living room, where Vali and Issei was watching an intense show of Mission Impassible. As the climax of the show was about to begin, two random exorcists suddenly came down from the ceiling and crashed onto Issei and Vali who were sitting on the couch.

The two Heavenly Dragons was intensely surprised by the sudden result Great Red made, as gun fire noise started playing on the TV

"Ow... what the hell?" Issei scolded, as he opened his eyes to the ceiling. He saw the two magic circle disappear right before his eyes, giving him enough time to agnize the situation.

The two exorcists who just fell on Issei and Vali was out cold, having to never experience a magic transportation. And Vali was additionally confused at the situation, since it's not every day that two exorcists fall from the ceiling.

"Amazing. Who guessed that the most powerful Dragon in existence would cause trouble on the first day out, let alone dump two fucking exorcists on his comrades."

...

After the two exorcists were out from the battlefield, Great Red paid his attention back to the four fallen angels, who were planning a runaway from the red haired man. They haven't figured out if the man was truly stronger than any of them, but rather time limit was getting in the way.

"We need to get to Lord Kokabiel, fast. We might have a new threat getting in the way of our mission. Let's go," ordered the male of the group, as he prepared their escape with a white magic circle of them own. As they were preparing to escape, Great Red rose his hand and pulled his arm to his back.

As the white magic circle transported them out of the fight, the move Great Red pulled made the black haired fallen angel fall to his side, as her group left her behind. Great Red pulled the black haired fallen angel in light speed, while the magic circle was activating.

The purple sky that overthrew the normal afternoon sky was vanished, as the barriers around the park started to break. The black haired fallen angel only looked at the Dragon with fear.

"Shit, they left me to die! Bastards!" the fallen angel yelled as she forcefully tried to get away from Great Red's grip, as he held her tightly on the arm. "They haven't left you, I just got you out before you left with them."

Realizing that she couldn't get away from the red haired man, she gave up and lowered her face. "Fine, I'll do as you say. Just let me go afterwards, I promise I'll tell you everything."

And with that, Great Red let go of the fallen angel, and took a seat on a nearby stone seat. The fallen angel stayed seated on the concrete walk-space, while still looking down. She refused to look at Great Red and talk, as it didn't cause a problem for Great Red.

"So, from the beginning. I'm still kind of confused on why you tried to assassinate me using sweet words, and I also want to know how you know me." asked Great Red, crossing his arms and legs. The fallen angel didn't answer for a few solid seconds, before speaking.

"My name.. is Raynare. I'm a low-class fallen angel under the service of Master Kokabiel as of now, formerly under Governor Azazel." she said, as Great Red nodded.

"My group was told to kill somebody close to the Red Dragon Emperor, and we saw you come out of his house. So we thought you were either a friend or his father, or maybe even his big brother." Raynare continued, not leaving out a detail.

"Good, now things started to make sense. Kokabiel... Heh, I still remember his dumb face when he was kicked out of Heaven. What a joker," said Great Red, only to surprise Raynare. She looked up at him and said "You were there? Are you an angel?!" fearing the red haired man, Raynare took a step back as she got up from the floor.

Great Red laughed as he saw the fear in Raynare's eyes, amused. "No, you won't need to worry about that. I really do hope you won't try and run away, though."

Realizing that she had been taking a step back too far, Raynare slowly progressed to walk towards back to Great Red. It was as if fear was playing around her, and she hadn't noticed. Her feet would randomly move away from him, but when she noticed the sudden change she could control herself again.

Even giving up so soon wasn't in her nature, she was the type to fight back until the end. But with the red haired man in front of her, her body gave in and answered everything the man asked.

Raynare was a loyal fallen angel, who admired Governor Azazel and Master Kokabiel. However, she was just spouting answers without thinking about it twice, while her heartbeat was going insane.

Noticing this, she was able to shut her mouth once more, until Great Red spoke.

"Tell me more, like what Kokabiel's trying to do right now." as his words entered the ears of the black haired fallen angel, she gave in once more and fear controlled her again. And her mouth started moving with it's own mind, even though she didn't want to say it.

"W-w-war, and destruction. A-after the Great War, Master Kokabiel formed a plan to steal the hidden Excaliburs, and use that to destroy the town Sirzechs Lucifer's daughter was residing in."

Not a single detail left out. Once more, fear controlled her to the point where she couldn't move. Her heart was beating faster as the seconds passed, until her legs begin to shake and couldn't stand properly anymore. She fell down after the tenth second, and she was shaking so hard that she couldn't even say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that." Great Red said, as his aura began to disappear. The fallen angel suddenly stopped shaking, and started breathing intensely. She grabbed her chest as she was trying to control her breathe, clueless on what just happened.

* * *

 **ORC**

Sona, the younger sister of the current Leviathan was at the Occult Research Club room to talk to Rias about important matters. Their entire peerage was present at the time while Rias's queen, Akeno was serving the two tea.

The mess started as the two high-class devils dropped their tea cup, shattering on the ground. And as seconds passed slower than ever, their hands started to tremble and their hearts started beating in a maximum speed, increasing it's limits. Behind the two devils were their peerage, who were also experiencing the same moral revulsion and fear.

Trying to control their breathing desperately, Saji, the pawn of Sona Sitri started vomiting his breakfast, creating a mess around him. But nobody could scold him for it, since everybody was too urgent on controlling their minds.

"W-what's... going on..." the Knight of Rias Gremory murmured. His heart was beating the fastest in the room, as he squeezed his chest. None of them were experiencing pain, but one, exact same thing.

Fear. The fear of something, as if they were feeling the **"Apocalypse".**

* * *

 **So I decided to end it with that. I want to introduce Great Red a bit more, using the Excalibur Arc. If you have realized, I'm playing around with the canon to make a whole new story. And I wanted Raynare to come into the story through Great Red, instead of Issei like every other fucking fiction ever.**

 **The reason I gave Great Red the body of Claire Stanfield from Bacanno! was because I think those two go extremely well. Claire is a barbaric, powerful assassin in the Bacanno anime and Great Red is the most powerful being in the DxD universe, so I thought their character could go well. And Claire has a darkish red hair, so it works out in the end.**

 **If you're wondering why I haven't dissolved the hickey issues yet, well, I'm saving it for a different Arc. Though this story is a relaxed story, there will still be serious elements. And the hickey issue will be the beta version of it.**

 **Here's a couple of pictures about the characters, like Female Vali and Great Red's human form. I really like this picture of Rossweise, and it makes her look more like female Vali, so I thought I would make her look like this.**

 **Female Vali Lucifer:** **/a/mEnQJ**

 **Great Red:** **/a/rM3JE**

 **If you don't like it, you can imagine them differently. It's your imagination, and I won't do anything to defy it.**

 **I'm removing the biker delinquent side of Great Red and instead adding a slice of Issei's personality. Bored, looking for drama to interfere in, and do whatever the hell they want. And using Great Red, I am very excited to head towards the peace meeting Arc, whatever that's fucking called. Allow me to also mention that Great Red will act similar to Claire Stanfield from Bacanno, since that's probably only appropriate. He will also have the same philosophy as the original Claire Stanfield. If you know what I mean, than you're in for a ride. And if you don't know what that means, you're in for a ride too.**

 **So everyone gets on a ride. Woo.**

 **Review please, 25 reviews with 134 follows doesn't really make sense... or am i asking for too much? Anyways, next chapter in a week or two, I might be a bit busier than normal this week.**


End file.
